La Torre
by Anya77
Summary: Minific de terror con Eliza como protagonista. Espero lo disfruten, Agradezco anticipadamente su atención y reviews.


**LA TORRE**

La clara silueta se acercó lentamente a ella.

No podía distinguir su rostro. Su cara era completamente negra. No tenía cabello, ojos ni nariz. Sus labios rojos era lo único que sobresalía, mientras dibujaban una mueca de burla. Sus labios se torcían cruelmente, a la par que continuaba acercándose a pasos acompasados. Un vestido vaporoso oscuro delineaba un cuerpo extremadamente delgado, del cual sobresalían unos delgadísimos brazos, anormalmente largos. Podían llegar un poco debajo de sus caderas. Su cuerpo permanecía fijo mientras iba avanzando. Quizá flotaba.

Una mujer de ojos marrón la observaba desde su cama. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor a la par que su respiración comenzaba a hacerse mucho más agitada. El frío recorrió su espina dorsal. Quiso gritar, pero inexplicablemente, no salió ningún sonido de su boca. Sus labios estaban fuertemente cerrados, mientras seguía observando a esa criatura.

"_Quién es? Qué quiere de mí? Dónde estoy?"_, pensó con horror, no queriendo conocer la respuesta.

Intentó, sin éxito alguno, voltear su cabeza para dejar de mirar a la abominable aparición. La temperatura del cuarto había bajado demasiado, pudiendo ver el vaho que salía de su boca. Sus dientes castañeteaban.

Intentó moverse y se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos y los pies atados a las cuatro esquinas de la cama. Profirió una maldición mientras seguía viendo la agonizante llegada de su visitante.

La aparición se encontraba a dos metros de su cama y la chica cerró los ojos tratando de recordar como había llegado ahí. Su mente viajó al pasado:

_Ese día había decidido salir a dar una cabalgata. _

_Hacía días que la casa Andrey se encontraba en un ajetreo total debido a la boda de esa maldita huérfana como la llamaba. No podía concebir que su más odiada rival hubiese podido atraer la atención de la estrella de Broadway del momento._

_Ninguna de sus artimañas había funcionado, tratando de que la matriarca de la familia desheredara a la rubia que tanto detestaba. Todos terminaban por caer rendidos a sus pies. Aún el idiota de Neil lo había hecho. "Qué estúpido!!", se dijo para sus adentros, al ver cuando le declaraba su amor por esa enfermera, hacía mucho tiempo atrás._

_Los odiaba a todos. _

_Su alma se había hundido en un negro abismo desde que había visto la mirada de amor entre aquél que se había convertido en su obsesión y aquella hospiciana venida a más._

_- Malditos sean por siempre!! – había pronunciado mientras iba cabalgando por esa vereda, para alejarse un poco de la mansión Leegan._

_A pesar de su expresión amarga, su belleza era imponente. Sobre su yegua, parecía una altiva amazona dispuesta a dar guerra a quien se atravesase en su camino._

_La esbelta mujer comenzó a alejarse más y más de la propiedad. La tarde ya había caído, mientras el gris del cielo iba dejando entrever la densa niebla que se iba formando a ratos. Eliza nunca supo como había dado con ese paisaje._

_Conforme iba cabalgando, pudo percatarse de que la neblina se iba haciendo tan espesa, que cuando finalmente quiso tomar el camino de regreso, ya no sabía que rumbo había tomado. Se detuvo un momento y se giró sobre el caballo, mientras divisaba solamente la parte alta de los árboles. Había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que jamás se dio cuenta hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo._

_- Dónde diablos estoy? – se preguntó, mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de confusión._

_Decidió tomar el camino que su intuición le indicaba, así que prosiguió._

_El tiempo pasó, mientras ya la oscuridad iba cayendo sobre el lugar._

_La altiva mujer apresuró el paso, puesto que no quería exponerse a los peligros propios de un bosque desconocido. _

_Después de un enorme rato, que se le había antojado una eternidad, pudo divisar la figura de lo que sería una construcción abandonada, y quizás, en ruinas._

_Se abrió paso a través de la maleza que lo cubría todo y logró llegar hasta el pie de lo que era una antigua casona, __cuya enorme torre sobresalía de todo el complejo. Se encontraba, ubicada hacia el costado este. El estilo era desconocido, sin embargo, reflejaba una antigüedad increíble. Era de piedra sólida y algunas de sus paredes parecían haber sido hechas de un mismo bloque. Los techos eran muy elevados y algunos se habían venido abajo por el implacable paso del tiempo. Además, parecía como si se encontrase abandonada, mientras visibles huellas de humo daban indicios de que había sido arrasada por un incendio de considerable magnitud. _

_La chica Leegan decidió internarse en la misma, al percatarse de que no había otro lugar donde guarecerse. La propiedad se encontraba en una completa oscuridad, y sin pensarlo dos veces, amarró a su yegua cerca de la entrada principal y se dirigió a la enorme puerta de hierro que franqueaba la entrada. _

_Al dar el primer paso dentro, pudo sentir cierto aire de malignidad, como si ocultos ojos se hubieran posado de repente en su persona. Intentó salir corriendo pero justo en ese instante, una luminosidad surcó el cielo, mientras gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Eliza se quedó en la puerta de entrada, indecisa de si permanecer ahí o entrar de una vez por todas. Mientras lo hacía, un leve rechinido le indicó que la puerta se encontraba abierta. _

_- Quién está__ ahí? – preguntó, mientras un pesado silencio se dejaba sentir. Decidió entrar._

_Al poner un pie dentro__, una imperante oscuridad la envolvió. Comenzó a andar a tientas hasta dar con algo que parecía ser una antorcha. No podía ver ni siquiera sus manos. Recorrió con sus dedos el objeto que había hallado, e inexplicablemente, una llamarada enorme salió del mismo. Eliza, presa de pavor por el repentino incidente, estuvo a punto de tirarlo, pero pudo controlarse. No quería seguir a oscuras. _

_Comenzó__ su recorrido por el lugar, y salió del vestíbulo donde se encontraba hacia los pasillos y habitaciones sin un rumbo fijo, yendo a dar a la parte posterior de la mansión, donde se adivinaba lo que sería un entrepatio. _

_Las derruidas bardas del lugar parecían tener marcas grabadas con extraños símbolos que se veían por doquier pero sin una sola palabra que se pudiera leer en un idioma comprensible. En uno de los rincones se hallaba una fuente de unos tres metros de largo, donde el sonido borboteante del agua le causó extrañeza debido a que, por lo inhóspito del lugar, era difícil que tuviera tuberías, así como cualquier otro indicio de que hubiese sido alguna vez habitada por alguien. _

_Volviendo a la fuente, el agua fluía directamente de un ídolo de roca que representaba un monje con túnica que impedía ver su rostro; en la base de la fuente se encontraba una inscripción con números romanos que se leía: MDCCXCII. _

_Intrigada por el año grabado, la joven siguió inspeccionando el área__. Al llegar al extremo opuesto del lugar donde se encontraba, dio con una puerta que daba hacia lo que parecía ser un sótano, y que era de metal sólido como acero o hierro, al igual que aquella de la entrada. Su curiosidad se acrecentó, y pudo jurar que algo o alguien le llamaban desde dentro. Era difícil resistir la tentación de saber que había detrás de aquella puerta._

_Su intuición le gritó que no siguiera, sin embargo, ella, una Leegan, no se amedrentaba ante nada y llegaría hasta lo último para saber que había en ese lugar. Su soberbia y arrogancia le infundaron confianza._

_Con dificultad enorme pudo levantar la puerta y ante sus ojos se abrió un abismo oscuro __como si se encontrara frente a las puertas del infierno, donde pequeños peldaños de piedra eran el camino a tomar, en un descenso que después, desearía no haber realizado nunca_

_Después de tanto bajar escalones__, que iba divisando con la misteriosa antorcha, sus pies tocaron fondo. El fuego reveló lo que le rodeaba: un salón cuadrado de dimensiones colosales tapizado de símbolos como los del exterior pero mejor conservados. El miedo se apoderó en ese instante de ella, doblegando su valentía, mientras __imaginaba los diabólicos ritos que seguramente se llevaron a cabo siglos atrás__. En varios sitios y en todas las paredes se veían aros de hierro como para sujetar a las víctimas de sus extraños sacrificios. _

_Su__ mente se nubló al percibir en uno de los rincones, restos que parecían ser de un ser humano. Su deseo de permanecer ahí se desvaneció por completo y decidió salir del horrible luga,r pero al acercarse a la rudimentaria escalera, tropezó con un objeto cuadrado, y al voltear a verla, se dio cuenta de que era una caja de unos cuarenta centímetros de ancho, con incrustaciones de marfil, así como de símbolos raros que cubrían dicho objeto. _

_Sus nervios estaban al límite y lo tiro lo más lejos que pudo. Este, al golpear el suelo, estalló en pedazos: sus marrones ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían..., una sombra enorme cubrió el lugar y claramente se formó ante ella algo que representaba toda la maldad del infinito reunida en un solo ser. Cobró la forma del monje representado en la fuente y con movimientos lentos se volvió hacia donde se encontraba. _

_Sus__ nervios hechos trizas se sacudieron y le hicieron dar un grito de verdadero horror, a la vez que sus piernas se ponían en movimiento y antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del oscuro sótano para salir de ahí. De repente, una oscuridad inmensa nubló su mente._

_Nunca supo que sucedió después._

_Cuando despertó, se encontraba en una habitación, cuyas grotescas y frías paredes se encontraban tapizadas con los mismos símbolos que anteriormente había visto en ese horrendo lugar. La cama era sencilla y el decorado demasiado austero. No había muchos muebles. Si acaso, un viejo ropero y una mesita al lado de donde se encontraba recostada._

_Le __dolía la cabeza demasiado, y cuando estuvo consciente del todo, quiso incorporarse, pero no lo logró. _

Ahora, solo le restaba ver como aquella fantasmagórica figura se iba acercando a ella, mientras en el fondo, por primera vez en toda su existencia, rezaba vehementemente para que pudiese salir viva de ahí.

La figura se paró a un costado de ella y Eliza pudo ver, con el horror expresado en su cara, como aquella cosa o lo que fuese, ponía sus manos en forma de garra sobre su pecho y comenzaban a presionar, como si quisiera abrírselo y arrancarle el corazón.

Sus gemidos de dolor eran lo único que emergían de su boca, mientras sus ojos volvían a cerrarse con fuerza, imaginando que todo era un mal sueño. El tacto de aquellas manos era gélido. La piel se le erizó al igual que todos los vellos.

La chica pudo finalmente proferir un aullido de terror, mientras el dolor se iba haciendo insoportable.

- Bienvenida – dijo el horror con una grotesca voz, sin definir si era femenina o masculina, pero con un tono escalofriante – te estábamos esperando –

La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para afrontar directamente al personaje e inesperadamente, se vio completamente sola.

Se incorporó, jadeante y con mucho esfuerzo, de la cama volteando a su alrededor. No fue, sino hasta unos minutos más tarde, que se dio cuenta que sus manos y pies ya no estaban atados.

Eliza se sentía totalmente confundida, creyendo que había estado soñando. Todo había sido tan real!! Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas.

Ya había amanecido, pero el día seguía tan gris desde que había llegado a ese extraño lugar. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal. Nunca se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo. Había ocurrido todo durante la noche? Un relinchido le recordó que aún tenía a su yegua con ella.

Se apresuró a salir de la habitación, mientras iba mirando con recelo a todas partes. Recordaba haber estado en el entrepatio, y no sabía cómo o quién le había llevado a una de las habitaciones después de…., sus ojos se abrieron al recordar lo que había acontecido en ese oscuro lugar.

Corrió por todo el largo y estrecho pasillo, tratando de localizar las escaleras que la llevarían hacia la entrada principal. Enormes ventanales con raídas cortinas iluminaban el desolado lugar, mientras la imponente torre se erguía desde cualquier punto de la mansión abandonada.

Eliza corrió como un caballo desbocado bajando las enormes escaleras y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver frente a ella, la puerta de hierro, donde su animal estaría esperándola fuera.

En ningún momento quiso voltear atrás, temerosa de saber que algo o alguien, o peor aún, esa espeluznante aparición la iba siguiendo. Podía sentir una pesada mirada sobre su ser durante todo su trayecto, pero apartó cualquier pensamiento al respecto de su mente.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió. El frío le dio de lleno en la cara, mientras su cara se alegraba de saber que la yegua se encontraba bien. Le llamó en extremo la atención, que el animal tuviera bajo sus patas, un balde con agua y comida.

- Maldita sea!!! Quién está ahí? – gritó desesperada, mientras volteaba a su alrededor.

El mismo silencio seguía ahí. El denso bosque que rodeaba a la propiedad era sombrío. Los árboles tenían formas realmente estremecedoras, asemejando gigantes monstruos que despertarían en cualquier momento, moviendo sus torcidas ramas. Curiosamente no se escuchaba sonido alguno, ni siquiera de un animal.

Ni tarda ni presurosa, montó a su yegua y la dirigió al primer camino que vio cerca de ahí.

- Este lugar está maldito!! – pensó con furia, mientras el animal comenzaba a correr.

Una pesada niebla comenzó a emerger de entre los árboles, a cada instante que la chica avanzaba, lo que dificultaba su visión. Eliza se sentía fatigada, hambrienta y temerosa. No quería regresar a la propiedad, y continuó con su camino, buscando alejarse lo más pronto de ahí.

El sendero se iba torciendo constantemente y la visibilidad era cada vez más difícil.

La yegua iba a todo lo que podía, mientras Eliza no perdía cuenta del camino que pudiera llevarla por fin a casa. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, comenzó a extrañar a su familia. Pensó en su mamá. Quizá todos estarían buscándola al ver que estaba desaparecida. Debía alertar a todos del peligro que acechaba más allá del bosque.

Eliza vio que una sólida punta de concreto emergía de la espesa niebla, y creyó que por fin estaba llegando a su casa.

Cuando se acercó más, su semblante se trastornó en una expresión de incredulidad y locura: había regresado a la maldita mansión. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos.

- Pero…cómo?, maldita sea!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver que la niebla comenzaba a disiparse, mientras la inhóspita construcción se dejaba ver frente a ella.

La torre parecía vigilarla, mientras ella sentía que se burlaba de sus esfuerzos. La chica apretujaba las correas de su yegua, sintiéndose impotente de pensar que no podría salir de ahí. La miraba con el odio y temor reflejados en su rostro.

Inexplicablemente, las misteriosas campanadas de un reloj comenzaron a sentirse por todo el lugar. Comenzó como un sonido suave, el cual se fue acrecentando hasta inundar la casa y sus alrededores, volviéndose finalmente tétrico. Podía erizar la piel de cualquiera.

Eliza volteó a todas partes buscando de done provenía el sonido del misterioso reloj, sintiendo que su interior vibraba con cada campanada. No lo había escuchado antes y eso la alteró aún más:

- Qué diablos?, Dios mío!!!, qué está sucediendo? – mordía sus labios con desesperación, mientras continuaba sollozando. Quería estar en su casa.

Dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los enormes ventanales y se estremeció al ver lo que ahí había: la figura de aquel extraño monje iba caminando con el capuchón tapando completamente su rostro. Parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, puesto que nunca volteó a verla.

La mujer sintió unas infinitas ganas de correr pero, sus piernas no respondían, manteniéndola clavada en el mismo lugar, como si esperaran a que terminara de pasar el misterioso hombre. Las campanadas se habían extinguido.

Su yegua se colocó en el mismo lugar en que le había dejado el día anterior, indicándole que tendría que pasar otra noche ahí. El horror se asomó a sus ojos. Intentó moverse sin poder lograrlo. Sus piernas comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada, como si tuvieran vida propia. Eliza gritó y gritó en vano. No quería regresar ahí:

- Ayúdenme!!, por favor!!!, ayúdenme!! – la desesperación comenzó a hacer presa de ella.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y su cuerpo se dirigió hacia el interior. La chica lloraba inconsolablemente. Su mente comenzó a desvariar.

Figuras fantasmales, espectrales, surgían de todas partes. Creyó reconocer a sus primos Anthony y Stear, quienes la miraban con burla desde uno de los rincones, desvaneciéndose al instante. Sus caras reflejaban una cruel y torcida sonrisa que deformaba sus semblantes. Sus ojos igualmente parecían trastornados. Eran dos pares de cavidades cuya oscuridad emitía un leve destello rojizo. Como si de dos seres diabólicos se tratasen. Cuerpos con las extremidades destrozadas, se retorcían y arrastraban, agonizantes a lo largo de todo el espacio. Sus cabelleras sucias le impedían verles el rostro.

Ella pidió perdón. Se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado. Su cuerpo se ubicó al centro del vestíbulo, mientras un enorme candelabro que pendía encima de ella, se iluminaba sin razón alguna. Eliza volteaba a todas partes, intentando moverse pero nunca pudo.

El maldito reloj comenzó a sonar nuevamente, cimbrando todo el lugar, mientras los fantasmas flotaban por todas partes, saliendo de todos los rincones, ocultándose en otros. Las tétricas campanadas iban aumentando mientras el cuerpo de la chica se sobresaltaba a cada repiqueteo.

Lamentos, gemidos, gritos y aullidos agonizantes comenzaron a sentirse por todas partes. Los oídos de la joven estaban adoloridos por la cantidad de sonidos que le llegaban.

Las paredes parecían sufrir un cambio trastornante, ondulando como si estuviesen cambiando de forma. La joven Leegan creyó que estaba perdiendo la razón.

- No es posible!!, esto no está sucediendo!! – pensó, mientras una fuerte náusea se apoderaba de ella. De alguna parte estaba saliendo un nauseabundo olor que penetraba profundamente sus fosas nasales. Permaneció clavada en el mismo lugar.

Nuevamente, por uno de los enormes ventanales, pudo divisar la torre que parecía estarle diciendo algo. Sus piernas se pusieron automáticamente en movimiento, rumbo a la misma. El terror había desencajado su semblante. Parecía una lunática. Sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro debido al sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Su traje estaba demasiado sucio. El fétido olor había desaparecido al instante.

Su cuerpo llegó a las escaleras que daban a la entrada de la torre. Sus manos empujaron con fuerza la vieja puerta de madera y al entrar, vio que otras escaleras subían en forma de caracol hasta llegar a lo alto.

Antorchas iluminaban todo el camino, mientras los bloques de piedra oscura que conformaban las enormes paredes, resaltaban con las llamas que ondulaban fantasmagóricamente debido a una inexistente corriente de aire. Eliza caminó sin voluntad, subiendo todos los escalones. Parecía como si su cuerpo se encontrase poseído por una fuerza sobrenatural. Solo su mente parecía estar consciente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Conforme iba ascendiendo, pudo divisar la silueta del monje mucho más arriba de donde se encontraba ella. Era como si a cada paso que el personaje daba, ella continuaba a su vez, como si estuviese siguiéndolo.

Al llegar a la parte superior, se encontró con un enorme salón, cuyas paredes tenían unos enormes vitrales de colores sombríos. No había muebles. Tan solo una mesa al centro cubierta de un mantel descuidado y raído, de terciopelo vino.

Eliza miró alrededor del lugar tratando de buscar al monje pero no lo vio. A esas alturas, ya no estaba segura de si seguía conservando su cordura o ya había enloquecido completamente.

Sus piernas la llevaron justo a la mesa, colocándose frente a ella y mirando hacia la puerta por donde había entrado. Quiso cerrar los ojos pero nunca pudo. Al parecer, tenía que estar ahí con cierto propósito. Atenta, esperó a que sucediesen las cosas por sí solas.

Repentinamente, la sombra maldita, aquella que había visto emerger en ese sótano, de la caja de marfil, comenzó a materializarse de la nada. Las formas que iba tomando eran curiosas, a ratos grande, a ratos pequeña, hasta que se fue disipando en un solo punto, dejando entrever una figura que iba surgiendo al centro de la misma. Era la figura del monje. La pesada capa comenzó a caer lentamente, revelando su interior.

La chica no daba crédito a lo que observaba:

Una infantil figura se encontraba parada frente a ella. El vestido era largo y se encontraba demasiado maltratado. Los bordes estaban ajados, mientras un encaje roto pendía de uno de los costados del mismo. Llevaba unos guantes sucios y sostenía una muñeca destrozada.

Lo que nunca olvidaría Eliza sería su rostro: la carita estaba pálida, sin vida, y sus ojos, eran negros, completamente oscuros, incluidos los globos oculares. Su boca sonreía, mostrando unos puntiagudos dientes. El cabello de ébano caía en largas capas hasta su cintura.

La niña comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, mientras la joven, presa del pánico, buscaba huir de ahí. Su mandíbula temblaba del desmedido miedo que inundaba lo más profundo de su ser, al ver que la pequeña estiraba sus brazos hacia ella, tratando de tocarla. Lo increíble fue, que los iba estirando más y más, hasta alcanzar un tamaño anormal. El reloj continuaba enviando su fantasmagórico sonido.

Sintiendo la cercanía de aquella espeluznante criatura, pudo mover, por fin, sus piernas y echó a correr hacia uno de los enormes ventanales, sin pensar en el abismo que se abría paso frente a ella.

Eliza nunca volteó hacia atrás. Al correr hacia el gran vitral, se impulsó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, rompiendo en miles de añicos, los cristales del mismo, mientras su cuerpo brincaba al vacío.

La figura de la chica cayó pesadamente frente a la puerta de entrada de la mansión abandonada. El sonido fue sordo y un estertor agónico salió de su garganta. Su yegua comenzó a relinchar ante la escena de su ama cayendo.

* * *

Días después, frente a las puertas de la mansión Leegan, una de las mucamas se encontraba regando las flores del fastuoso jardín, escuchando el sonido de los cascos de un caballo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era el de Eliza Leegan. 

Comenzó a gritar mientras la gente se iba acercando al lugar. Los padres de la chica se dirigieron hacia el animal. Al parecer, iba cargando un cuerpo. Los brazos colgaban libremente y se movían a la par de la yegua.

John Leegan detuvo al animal y tomó el cuerpo maltrecho de su hija. Sara llegó llorando detrás de él. La expresión en sus rostros era de horror. Neil se les unió, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

La cabeza de la chica era una masa sanguinolenta, a pesar de que su rostro no estaba completamente destrozado. Su traje estaba roto, mostrando parcialmente su desnudez. Sus padres rompieron en llanto al cerciorarse de que estaba muerta.

Los funerales fueron discretos. La familia Andrey estuvo presente. Candy había asistido al doctor que había revisado a Eliza, después de que la localizaran. Jamás olvidaría la expresión grabada en lo que quedaba del rostro de aquella. El más grande terror se encontraba reflejado en sus ojos, los cuales habían permanecido abiertos desde que había muerto. Parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas.

Quién o qué le había matado? Esa fue la más grande interrogante, que ni familiares ni policías pudieron responder. El secreto se lo había llevado la chica a la tumba.

_Lejos de ahí, una solitaria figura vagaba por los pasillos de la mansión abandonada. Sus sucios caireles y su viejo traje de equitación rojo indicaban que era una mujer. Su mirada expresaba todo el horror de lo que había experimentado en aquel lugar.__ Cientos de almas perdidas le hacían compañía. La vetusta construcción tenía siglos de antigüedad. _

_Eliza Leegan se había convertido en una inquilina más de aquella Torre. _

_FIN_

**Saludos a todas las chicas del Candy Mundo.**

**Aprovechando que se vienen estas fiestas del día de muertos, quise contribuir con esta historia de terror, tomando a la antagonista de la serie como protagonista. Espero la disfruten.**

**ANYA**


End file.
